Tis the season to be jolly
by imasmurf93
Summary: Getting into the Christmas spirit in the KND treehouse, ONESHOT Written for TheNocturnes contest


**A/N:**** I began to write this just for the Xmas mood, and then noticed the Nocturne's competition, so that's what this is for now. Hope you all enjoy it.**

"I totally trashed you man!" Wally said, triumphantly sticking his nose in the air.

"You cheated! If it had have started raining I would have demanded a fair rematch!" Hoagie whined.

Wally laughed mockingly and spun the basketball on his finger as they entered the treehouse. The two began to walk to their rooms, they reached the corridor and heard a muffled thump, followed by a small whine from Kuki.

They looked at the ceiling in between numbuh's 4 and 5's rooms and saw the open attic, a ladder leading up to it and Kuki trembling as she held a box from falling out.

"Hey Numbuh 3, wait up, we'll help you!" Hoagie called as the two boys jogged over to the ladder. Wally climbed up first and elevated his arm to hold up the box which Kuki was struggling with, to stop it from falling. Hoagie climbed a few steps on the ladder and assisted Kuki down.

"What were you doing up there Numbuh 3? You're scared of heights." Hoagie asked her as she clung onto him pathetically (making Wally growl jealously under his breath).

"I...was trying to get the Christmas decorations down, it was going to be a surprise." Kuki sighed.

"Man, this is heavy, why didn't you just get Numbuh 1 to help you?" Wally grunted, his arm getting numb and achy from holding the box in the attic's opening. Eventually, he decided to push it back so that his arm didn't fall off from evaluation.

"He fell asleep in his room, he's been real busy and I didn't want to wake him." Kuki replied with a shy shrug.

"Never mind." Hoagie sighed, "We're here now, and we may as well help you out. It'll surprise Numbuh's 1 and 5 anyway."

"What!?! Aw, but wrestling's on in two min..." Wally stopped his complaining when the beautiful girl in front of him gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Fine, it's probably just a recap anyway."

So they began to begin their Christmas decorating. Wally climbed up in the attic and brought down the boxes and bags while Hoagie went out to get a real tree (as Kuki didn't want an artificial one).

"It's okay Numbuh 3, I got it." Wally called as he slid down the ladder, Kuki had tried to drag a large box and was struggling to move it. Wally walked over and hauled the box over his shoulder with a small triumphant smile.

Kuki watched him with a shy smile of admiration. Wally soon looked away and began to carry the box down the hall. Kuki hurried and walked alongside him.

"You're so strong Numbuh 4." She giggled.

"Yeah, well..." Wally went red in the face and found the items in the box much more interesting.

He placed the box on the floor when they reached the main room. He then went to carry in more boxes while Kuki went to make some hot chocolate for them.

By the time he'd brought all of the boxes in, Kuki had just finished the hot chocolate, she handed him the mug and walked over to unpack the boxes, then paused and turned around dramatically.

"We haven't got the stockings! They're still in the attic." She gasped.

Wally sighed grumpily and trudged over back to the ladders for the attic, he mentally praised himself for not already putting them up despite Nigel's constant moaning in the past about it.

When he climbed into the attic, he looked around and noticed a large box in the corner. He carefully went over and opened the box, there were no stockings in there, just old toys.

He was about to close it and carry on searching, but something caught his eye.

In the box was his old pogo stick, a Christmas present from his mom and dad last year. He smiled and held it in his hands.

_Flashback_

"Go on Wally, just a hundred more and you could break a record!" Kuki cheered as she watched Wally bouncing up and down on his new favourite toy.

It was Boxing Day and Wally had been practising his pogo stick for hours, he had various cuts and bruises all over him but was having too much fun to care.

The two of them were having so much fun, neither of them noticed the falling snow until Wally fell once more and felt a sudden rush of cold around him.

Kuki was soon at his side.

"Well, I guess the snow cushioned your fall." She laughed. She then looked around and stuck out her tongue for the small snowflakes to fall on.

She then looked back at Wally who remained silent clutching his left arm tightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Y...Yeah, I think I just grazed my arm a little." He replied.

"Aww. Let me see." She crouched next to him and rolled up his sleeve to check his elbow, where it was hurting him.

It was a little red, but not bleeding.

She gave a cheeky grin and brought his elbow to her lips. Her action took Wally by surprise, he jumped as her warm lips contrasted with the cold air.

"Better?" She asked with her everyday beam.

It was much better. So much better, he was totally numb all over now. But of course, being ;tough guy' Wally, he wouldn't admit it.

He caused a big scene outside and then whined about cooties for the next two weeks, and despite all the teasing and mocks from the other guys, he kept denying his secret crush.

Kuki, of course was extremely upset. She wouldn't talk to him for days and he had to earn her forgiveness by another Mr Huggykins party.

_End of flashback_

Wally chuckled at the memory and placed the pogo stick back in the box. As he did so, he noticed Kuki's old set of pens, which he had bought her last year. He pulled one from the case and put it in his pocket.

After about 10 minutes of searching, he finally found the stockings and came back down.

Hoagie had already returned and was assisting Kuki to decorate the tree which he had brought in.

Wally dropped the stockings on one of the boxes and threw himself back onto the sofa, drinking his now cold chocolate drink. He decided to help out decorating after he'd finished it.

When they had finally finished the tree, they stepped back and observed it.

"Looks great." Hoagie said.

"It's so prettyful!" Kuki giggled. "The other two are gonna be so surprised."

Wally watched her with a small grin on his face. She looked so beautiful in the dim lights of the tree.

Hoagie soon went to bed with a midnight snack. Kuki decided to turn on Christmas carols and sing along with them and dance around the room.

Wally sat on the sofa and watched her out of the corner of his eye. Hoagie had also bought some candy canes from the store for Kuki to put on the tree. Wally pulled one off and stuck one in his mouth.

Kuki then also took a candy cane from the tree and danced over to in front of Wally. She used the cane as a hook to make him stand up and giggled as he grumbled and groaned.

"What are you doing?" He whined.

"Dance with me!" She playfully mimicked his tone.

"What!" He yelled loudly. Kuki placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh, you'll wake the other guys and then go all cranky and embarrassed on me when they come in." She whispered to him.

Wally rolled his eyes and then pulled away.

"I'm goin' to bed, g'night." He said quietly. He heard her sigh miserably.

Wally mentally kicked himself for doing it. He did want to dance with Kuki but something in his mind just wouldn't let him.

He was afraid that if he did dance with her he'd do something stupid and be rejected by her.

When he went into his room he lay down on his bed and pulled out a piece of paper, from his pocket he took the pen. He began to write.

When he went back out of his room, Kuki was no longer in the main room, he guessed that she'd gone to bed. Slowly, he walked over to where the stockings were hung.

Normally, he would leave the stocking gifts to Santa. But this was an extra gift from him. A gift which made up for all of the ones in the past which he had missed.

In her stocking, he placed the letter which he had written for her, then went back to bed. Imagining when she would empty her stocking on Christmas morning and find the letter of his feelings for her.

He soon dropped off into a light sleep. He was soon awoken and jumped when he saw Kuki by his side.

Neither of them said anything. Kuki sat cross legged next to him and he looked up at her in confusion.

She lifted her arm from under the duvet which was wrapped around her and revealed the letter.

"I check my stocking every night to check that Santa hasn't been early." She giggled awkwardly. "I know it's stupid but..."

Wally gazed at her as he sat up and mirrored her posture.

"Thanks, it was really sweet." She said quietly. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about how _he'd _react when she read it.

"S'okay" He muttered.

They sat in silence and neither made eye contact.

"Want to get some hot chocolate?" Kuki asked randomly. Wally shrugged and stood up with her. They silently walked into the main room. Kuki sat on the sofa and Wally made the hot chocolate.

He walked in and handed her the hot drink.

"Marshmallows and cream, just how you like it." He smiled sweetly. She smiled back as she gratefully accepted the drink and ran her finger in the cream, then in her mouth.

"So are we gonna talk about it or what?" Kuki asked casually.

Wally just shrugged and gulped down his drink, burning his tongue as he did so.

"You've just wrote me a letter telling me that you love me. Now you're just acting like it never happened?" She whispered, hurt.

Wally leaned closer to her.

"Maybe, when our teammates are eavesdropping behind the door." He whispered back.

Kuki turned to the doorway and saw a bump of blue behind the door.

"If your gonna hide in doorways you gotta hide the stomach too you know!" Wally called to him.

He appeared out of the doorway.

"Are you guys finally together?"

Wally threw a candy cane at him in rage, causing him to charge back into his room. Wally turned back and rested his head in his hands, he sighed deeply.

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Kuki.

"It's late, we'd better go to bed, if Numbuh 1 catches us awake at this time then it's hard training for a month." She smiled sadly.

Wally nodded and stood up.

They walked down the corridor to Kuki's room, where they both stopped.

"Night Wally." Kuki said quietly.

"Yeah, G'night...Kuki." He replied awkwardly.

They stood in silence for a moment, until Kuki plucked up the courage to lean forward and give him a peck on the lips. Hastily, she retreated into her room and closed the door.

A large smile appeared on Wally's face. He stood still, dazed for a while. Then turned to walk to his room, with a goofy grin.

Lying in bed he dreamed of Christmas day, the happiness, the love, the presents, and the mistletoe kisses with Kuki.

He smiled cheekily. Well, at least he'd have an excuse to kiss her.

**I know it ends with a mistletoe kiss, and I'm very sorry. I'm not too pleased with th ending but I hope it's okay.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
